Kōshiki - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Ambos se encuentran en la situación más inesperada que pueden imaginar, separados por unos barrotes. Oldrivalshipping. ¡Premio para Mst'D!


_**~Kōshiki~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.

_**Nota: **_Premio para **_Mst'D_ **por obtener el tercer puesto en el concurso de dibujo en el sensual grupo "Fanfiction Pokémon :D" cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**  
**

Sin más que decir, los dejo con este experimento.

* * *

–Déjeme a solas con él.

–Pero…

–Dije a solas ¿O quiere que lo eche a patadas?

–Claro que no.

–Entonces, largo.

Unos minutos después el cabo se había retirado. La oficial se quitó la gorra y se acomodó el cabello, lo traía fatal. Sentía como su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y todo, por volver a oír ese nombre. Pero no debía olvidar su posición ahora, la que estaba fuera de aquellos barrotes era ella.

Se volteó hacia él con la mirada más seria que pudo conseguir en ese momento.

–Green Oak ¿me puedes explicar qué haces aquí?

Levantó la mirada. Ella sintió como sus ojos perfectamente verdes se depositaban en los suyos.

–Gusto en saludarte, Blue.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… indescriptible? No lo veía desde que tenían 16 o 17 años. Estaba segura que ya no recordaba aquel otoño a su lado, antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro; mas ahora, siente como si todo eso lo hubiera vivido ayer.

–Aún no me respondes.

Se levantó de aquel banco de madera y se acercó a la reja que los separaba. No esperaba encontrarla allí ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que ella se convertiría en policía? Trata de mostrar un perfil normal, aunque no sale de su asombro.

–Bueno, tus hombres me trajeron.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué delito cometiste?

–¿No lo escribieron en algún informe?

–Podría ir a pedirlo, pero prefiero escucharlo de ti.

Le tembló la voz al terminar la oración. Esperaba que no lo note.

Caminó de un lado a otro, las cosas no tenían que haber salido así. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo, planificó todo cuidadosamente. Pero, como dicen, no hay crimen perfecto. De todas maneras, no pensaba decir nada en ese momento. Así ella fuera la que hiciera las preguntas.

Y el silencio invadió el lugar.

–Te vendría bien si cooperaras.

–Tengo derecho a guardar silencio.

–El que calla, otorga. Si no quieres explicarme qué pasó, no tengo más remedio que creerme lo que anotaron los fiscales. No creo que quieras eso…

Traspasó su brazo por las rejillas y tomó el suyo. La acercó y la tuvo frente a frente, cierto flash back invadió su memoria, o mejor dicho, la de ambos.

* * *

_Tuvo ese impulso de repente. Evita que se escape y hace que se junten, que se miren, que se sientan._

_–Blue… lo lamento. No sé cómo ser un buen amigo, lamento cómo salieron las cosas con Red pero…_

_–¡Pero qué, Green! ¡Qué es lo que quieres!_

_La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, todo porque aquel muchacho castaño le dijo que era mejor que haya terminado con el gran entrenador._

_–Pero… no puedo ayudarte como amigo, porque lo único que hago es fingir que soy eso mientras que por dentro, siento que… eres mucho más para mí._

_No entiende como esa cursilería salió de su boca, sin embargo, en ese momento no quiere saberlo. Se centra en su mirada. Ella empieza a llorar, muchas emociones para un día._

* * *

Ella impide que la situación se extienda.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso.

–Lo siento, fue una reacción involuntaria.

–No te creo eso.

–Ni yo.

Se incorpora y se acomoda el uniforme. No hay nada que hacer, no quiere hablar y encima quiere aprovecharse de la situación. Tendrá que averiguar por su cuenta la razón de su detención.

–Ya que no quieres decir nada, creo que hay asuntos en mi despacho que si merecen la pena.

Blue se marchó y él se lamentó de muchas cosas apoyándose en los barrotes. Ya era muy tarde, lo notó porque el cielo se veía oscuro desde aquella minúscula ventanilla de su jaula. Sabe que no merece estar allí.

Solicita los papeles del detenido. Se los entregan, además de tres pokéballs que hallaron cuando lo capturaron. Intuye que aún conserva a su Charizard.

–Bien, bien. Ya pueden irse. Yo termino de organizar esto y también me voy a casa.

Hecho el dictamen, los suboficiales se retiraron. Le da risa tener a tantas personas bajo su cargo, aunque sabe que se esforzó por estar donde está ahora.

Abre el informe, ya sentada en su escritorio. No cree lo que está leyendo. Green era el culpable de un robo sistemático al Banco Central de Kanto. Detallaban pruebas, rastreos y todo lo demás, era irrefutable.

Se cuestiona el motivo. Es muy difícil pensar que el respetable muchacho que tenía un gran futuro por delante haya reaparecido en su vida de tal manera. Y es que "delincuente" y "Green Oak" no podían estar en la misma oración sin una negativa.

Se entera de los detalles. Un seguimiento por parte del Servicio de Inteligencia, días donde el equipo policial estuvo descifrando códigos y direcciones web. El cerebro de todo eso era él.

–No quiero que te creas eso.

Revisa rápidamente su cinturón.

–Lo siento –dijo dejando las llaves sobre el pupitre– No fue mi intensión que todo pasara de esta manera.

–Así que apelaste al poco sentimentalismo que me queda para intentar escapar… Lástima que no te lo voy a permitir…

Coge su arma, pero no la llega a levantar. Él la vuelve a tomar del brazo.

–Guarda eso, que no es necesario. Solo quiero que veas algo, de allí si quieres me puedes encerrar en el mismísimo Infierno.

–Entiendes que no negocio con delincuentes ¿no?

–No soy un delincuente.

–¡Robaste un banco, Green! ¿Cómo paso por alto eso?

–No te digo que lo pases por alto, solo te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo un momento. Prometo que luego volveremos y me encerraras. Prometo no volver a coger tus llaves.

Era el colmo que le pase eso a ella.

Se aproximó a la puerta de salida. Ella reacciona primero con el cargo que tiene.

–Si sales, te voy a tener que disparar.

–No lo harás.

Desafiante, sale de la comisaría. Tenía razón, ni en esa posición podía dispararle. Nunca le haría ese a alguien al que algún día amó.

* * *

_–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué justo hoy?!_

_–No lo sé._

_Es la primera vez que lo ve tan fuera de sí. Le cuesta trabajo adaptarse a eso. Le cuesta trabajo creer que lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Green estaba enamorado de ella y se lo dice el mismo día que rompió con su ex por las mismas razones. Rompió con Red porque se dio cuenta que el que le gustaba era otro, fue muy difícil porque él era una gran persona._

_–Tal vez, yo sí._

_Brusco, salvaje, lleno de emociones, algo así como una explosión. Y es que lo que predominaba en ambos era los nervios. Blue estampó sus labios contra él y poco a poco, se fusionaron en un beso lleno de pasión._

* * *

–¡Espera!

Sale corriendo del recinto. Lo encuentra junto a su majestuoso Charizard.

–Debes tener más cuidado. Es fácil quitarte las cosas – dijo enseñándole las otras dos pokéballs.

–¿Tengo que agregar eso a tu lista de delitos?

–Si quieres – dijo montándose – Sube.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola. Confundida y siguiendo a lo que le quedaba de corazón, aceptó la invitación del ladrón. Éste le susurró algo a su pokémon y pronto despegaron.

–¿A dónde me llevas, criminal?

–A un lugar dónde los sueños se pueden hacer realidad a costa de la libertad de algunos.

No sabía si resultaría, pero por lo menos tiene que intentarlo.

El recorrido era conocido, pero Blue no dijo nada hasta que aterrizaron. Era la Clínica Central.

–¿Para qué me traes aquí?

–Ya lo verás – exclamó regresando a su pokémon.

Le abrió la puerta de entrada. Había cierta atmósfera de tranquilidad para ser un lugar donde va la gente enferma. Tomaron el pasillo de la derecha luego de que Green hablara con la encargada nocturna de recepción.

Empujó la puerta de una de las habitaciones del área de pediatría. Entraron. Un pequeño con vendas estaba sobre la cama. Al lado, en el sofá, se encontraba una señora. Ambos se emocionaron al verlo.

–¡Green, viniste!

–Tranquilo, Fabrizzio. Sabes que no debes moverte luego de la operación.

Blue no entendía nada. Desconocía quién era el niño y, sobretodo, qué pintaba ella en ese lugar.

–Lo sé, lo sé –refunfuñó.

La siguiente en saludar fue la señora, que, como era de suponerse, era la madre del niño.

–Green, muchas gracias por todo. Como verás, la operación resultó un éxito. No sé cómo podré pagarte…

–No se preocupe, no vine por ningún tipo de agradecimiento material. Solo quería saber cómo estaba Fabri y si necesitaban algo más.

No termina de enterarse de nada, solo que el niño fue operado.

–Estamos bien. No te preocupes.

–Green ¿Quién es ella?

–Ah, olvidé presentarla. Ella es mi novia, su nombre es Blue y, como ven, es oficial de policía.

–Es una linda muchacha, tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

–No diga eso, que el afortunado soy yo.

Piedra, o algo más duro. No procesa lo que acaba de escuchar ¿la presentó como su novia? ¡Pero si es su custodio! ¿No les va a contar lo que hizo?

Se despide amablemente y ambos salen del cuarto. Ella no ha pronunciado palabra desde que entró, pero piensa recriminar la actuación de hace un momento.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ahora se pone serio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡¿Te parece poco decir que somos pareja?!

–Que yo sepa, nunca dejamos de serlo.

* * *

_No está por ningún lado. Lo ha buscado en su casa, en el laboratorio, en la mayoría de ciudades y nada. Podría decirse que se esfumó de Kanto ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal?_

_El pokégear suena y la asusta por lo inesperada que es la llamada. Pero se calma al saber que es él y que está dando señales de vida._

_–¿Dónde te metiste?_

_–Lo siento, tuve que irme. Mi familia se opone a que estudie en la universidad. Quieren que me centre en ser entrenador y entonces… tuve que huir._

_Sus palabras la dejan en shock. Ella no sabía nada ¿acaso no le tenía confianza?_

_–Dime dónde estás para irme contigo._

_–No. No quiero que eches a perder tu futuro. Además, es la última vez que voy a tener comunicación contigo hasta que…_

_–¡¿Hasta que, Green?!_

_–Solo no te olvides de mí y de lo que somos._

_Fue lo último que supo de él. Ahora tenía la respuesta: hasta que lo arresten._

* * *

Cambia de tema.

–Aún no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

Señala con su mano derecha todas las habitaciones continuas.

–Así como la de Fabrizzio, yo pagué las operaciones de estos niños con el dinero robado. Así que, ahora que lo sabes, puedes volver a meterme a la celda.

–Green…

–Adelante, no opondré resistencia –dijo alejándose a la salida– ¿Vamos?

–¿Por qué siempre esperas el peor de los momentos para decir las cosas?

–Porque soy así. No tengo remedio.

–Sabes que ahora me sentiré mal por encerrarte.

–No lo hagas si no quieres.

–No es tan fácil.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque tienes la denuncia de los fiscales, además, no creo que quieras decir dónde está el dinero que robaste…

–Entonces… Huiré, si me lo permites.

–Me convertiría en tu cómplice.

–Si quieres eso, mejor huye conmigo.

¿Ha escuchado bien? Sus mejillas empiezan a arder. Su cerebro y su corazón empezaron la batalla. No hay favorito.

–No puedo, Green. Aunque me duela, tengo que regresarte a la comisaría…

No se dijeron más. El ladrón cumplió su palabra y retornó a su cuadril. Blue se aseguró de tener sus llaves al alejarse del lugar donde ahora se recluía un hombre de buen corazón, pero malas decisiones.

* * *

**_~Omake~_**

* * *

Estuvo como unos diez minutos meditándolo, pero ya tenía firmeza en lo que iba a hacer. Era una locura, pero estaba dispuesta a realizarla.

Volvió hacia aquel oscuro rincón de la carceleta. Se había acomodado abrazando sus rodillas sobre la crujiente madera. Alzó la mirada cuando oyó sus pasos.

–Green.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mañana, como a las 11pm. Solo no te muevas de aquí.

–Tranquila, que no pienso hacerlo.

–Sigues igual de odioso.

–Y tu igual de irónica. Supongo que igual de enamorada.

–Que yo sepa, el cursi fuiste tú.

Ambos sonríen, aliados, cómplices. El trayecto hasta allí le ha servido a la oficial para pensar que alguna vez, la ley se puede equivocar.

Y es que ella, teniendo su cargo o no, nunca encerraría al amor de aquella manera.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! En especial a una de las mejores dibujantes que tiene el grupo :3

Ni idea de qué pasó por mi cabeza para escribir esto .-.


End file.
